


Words and Duties

by endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Gen, references to canon character death, set after season one but before missing kings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness/pseuds/endlessiterationsofthesamefoolishness
Summary: The Blue King pays a visit to Anna to tell her something she should hear.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Words and Duties

**Author's Note:**

> Munakata is my favorite character, and I like exploring the dynamic of his relationship with Anna after what he had to do at the end of season one. Watching that finale again, I had a need to write this.

* * *

Anna sensed it first, though the tension was high in all the remaining members of HOMRA still in the bar. Less had come today than yesterday. She already saw them all scattering, and it hurt almost as much as losing Mikoto and Tatara.

She looked past the others to the door. A shadow stood across the street, and she frowned, slowly drawn to the door. She got down from her stool and walked past the others, most of them not paying any attention to her movement.

She pushed open the door and stepped outside. Though her senses had told her already, she could now see him for herself. He did not wear his uniform, but he was still unmistakable.

“Reisi.”

“I will not encroach upon your territory.” He didn’t move forward, so she crossed to where he stood. This was not the stubborn Blue King who had fought against Mikoto in what Tatara called a dance or the arrogant one who assumed that taking care of all Strains and all order was his responsibility alone, not even the confident one that had seemed so sure of his place from the very beginning.

“Why are you here?”

The Blue King bowed his head to her. “If you did not hear his last words to you, I wanted you to know them. I felt I had a duty… They are yours. Not mine.”

She had heard them. She had not realized that he had heard them as well. She’d believed Mikoto’s dying thoughts had come to her, but he had spoken them right before all color faded from her eyes.

“He apologized for no longer being able to show me the red.”

Munakata nodded. “Yes. Were it within my power… I cannot show it to you either, but it was his dying wish, his dying request, as it were. I cannot do anything to fulfill it, and for that I apologize.”

She studied him. Would he not apologize for killing Mikoto?

“There are some things for which there is no forgiveness.”

She could feel the hurt coming off of him. He had not wanted to kill Mikoto. He would carry that with him for the rest of his life. She could hate him for what he’d done. She missed Mikoto and his beautiful, warm red.

She was not the only one in the cold now.

“Thank you for telling me of his words.”

“It seems it was unnecessary.”

She shook her head. “If I had not heard them for myself, I would have been grateful to know. And you are… kind to come and tell me, even knowing what it might mean.”

“There has been enough fighting,” he said. “I do not want for more. I think, sometimes, were I not so stubborn… I thought I had offered him… I did not do enough to prevent it. That I understand now. I… If you will excuse me, I believe I have already overstayed my welcome.”

She made no move to stop him as he left, holding her hands against her chest.


End file.
